The present disclosure relates to jewelry, and more particularly to a ring assembly that allows a user to change a head, shoulder(s), and/or side(s) of the ring assembly or ring.
It is generally known to provide a ring in which the construct allows the setting to be selectively changed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,989-Dillabaugh discloses a ring in which the setting may be removed and interchanged. Unfortunately, the body is substantially enlarged and undesirably protrudes upwardly.
It would be desirable to allow a customer/user to easily change between different components. For example, if a customer owns ten (10) different heads, ten (10) different shoulders, and ten (10) different sides, these thirty (30) components can create one thousand different ring styles.
The ring must be simple to use, secure, and rattle free.